Reason
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Karena aku mencintaimu,"/Sequel To; Masochist/Karmanami


Sum: "Karena aku mencintaimu,"/Sequel To; Masochist/Karmanami

.

.

Disc : Matsui Yuusei

Reason : SakuraSFC

OC (s) SakuraSFC

WARNING: Possible OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepetan, dll

.

.

 _3 Tahun Kemudian..._

Karma menatap mejanya sebentar, penuh kertas yang sudah menggunung, ia mengambil satu per satu dan menatapnya, semua strateginya gagal—atau boleh dibilang, menurun, ia memijat kepalanya yang pusing tadi pagi sudah 4 karyawan yang keluar, dan siang tadi 2 orang karyawannya kabur entah kemana, hanya tersisa beberapa.

"Cih..,"

"Akabane-san?" tanya seseorang, Karma menoleh "Risa? Ada apa?" tanya Karma "Tidak, cuman... anu, saya mau keluar..," Karma menatapnya "Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya "Uh, Nampaknya karyawan yang lain juga..," "Jadi kau mengincar seseorang disini?" tanya Karma "Bukan! Bukan seperti itu cuman..,"

Karma menggebrak mejanya "Terserah, kau boleh pergi, jangan harap bisa kembali kesini,"

Gadis paruh baya itu mengangguk dan membungkuk "aku harap hubungan kita juga bisa selesai mulai hari ini," Karma nyengir "Tentu saja, kau 'kan tak lebih dari bonekaku," kata Karma, gadis itu menatapnya "Heh katakanlah, aku sangat heran mengapa gadis ilmuwan itu mau mempertahankanmu sampai akhir, maksudku yang bagus darimu cuman tampangmu dan hartamu, tetapi dia sama sekali tak mengambil keuntungan itu, jujur, kalau boleh dikatakan, aku heran dengannya," Karma menatapnya tajam "Jangan kau membawa dia, dia bukan wanita jalang sepertimu," Kata Karma

"Bukan wanita jalang? Lalu pertikaiannya dengan Asano-san itu apa?"

Karma melempar bolpoinnya, mengenai pintu belakang Risa "Jaga bicaramu itu, keluar dari ruangan saya," kata Karma, gadis itu menatapnya sinis dan pergi sebelum itu, ia mengatakan; "Kasihan sekali perusahaan ini jadi bobrok begini, sebentar lagi juga pasti gulung tikar, lihat saja nanti," Karma hanya tersenyum licik "Kalau iya pun aku akan melakukan sesuatu,"

Dan pintu itu ditutup.

* * *

 _Laboratorium Kota  
_

"Kerja yang bagus Manami-san," kata Takebayashi, Manami mengangguk sesaat "Bagaimana medan magnetnya Itona-kun? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya "Tinggal beberapa bagian yang masih diselesaikan, namun setidaknya urung waktu seminggu sudah selesai," Manami menatap alat supercanggih itu "Apa ini benar-benar berhasil? Maksudku, ini benar-benar proyek besar laboratorium, kita menghabiskan banyak uang," Takebayashi menaikkan kedua bahunya "Entahlah, Ah, kupikir aku tadi melihat anakmu siapa namanya? Sachie-chan dan Akyo-kun?" Manami mengadah "Oh, mereka sudah datang? Astaga... Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Takebayashi,"

Secepat kilat Manami menuju keluar laboratorium, mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke ruang tunggu.

Benar saja, dua anaknya ada disana, yang perempuan memiliki iris merkuri dan rambut merah, dan yang laki-laki memiliki rambut raven.

"Maaf sayang! Mama telat?" tanya Manami, usia anaknya saat itu 3 tahun, biasanya Nagisa datang menjemput sekalian Akane dan Ito, tetapi seingatnya mereka sedang pergi bersama Akari "Sama siapa kesini?" tanya Manami "Sama Oom Terabaka," jawab Akyo "Terabaka? Terasaka-kun?" tanya Manami "Iya, Ooom Terasaka.. sudah pulang tadi katanya mau menjemput Tante Kirara..,"

Manami mengangguk "Manami-chan! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" suara familiar membuatnya menoleh "R-Rio-chan!" serunya "Uwaa aku kangen banget sama kamuu sini aku peluk," Rio langsung memeluk Manami "T-Tunggu a-aku kehabisan nafaaaasss... Rio-chaaannn," Rio tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya "Jadi, gimana kabar Karma?" tanya Rio "A-Aku sudah nggak..,"

"Ah lupa, ini, datang ke pernikahannya aku sama Gaku ya! Kamu udah enggak apa? Denger-denger, perusahaan Karma bangkrut ya?" tanya Rio.

Menatap surat itu sebentar "Gaku.. Asano Gakushuu-kun?" tanya Manami "Hm-m! Iya, oh, gimana kabar Karma jadinya?" tanya Rio "Aku itu em..," Bingung mau menjawab apa, kedua anaknya menariknya dari bawah "Maaa lapeerr," kata mereka "M-Maaf, nanti dilanjut ya Rio-chan.. mereka sudah jam makan malam..," kata Manami "Sip, ini nomerku tunggu-whaa ini anak-anakmu!? Iiih lucuuu.," Rio mencubit pipi Sachie "Rambutnya merah kayak Karma ya, Manami awas lho, jadi Karma kedua nantinya..," kata Rio.

"Jangan sampai..," kata Manami.

Keduanya tertawa.

* * *

 _3 tahun setelahnya..  
_

Bangkrut.

Perusahaan Karma bangkrut, sebenarnya Karma sendiri bingung apa yang mengakibatkan dia kehilangan motivasi untuk bekerja, sekarang ia jadi pengangguran, masih ada harta orang tuanya, namun ia bersumpah akan melakukan semuanya sendiri mulai dewasa, saat ini ia berdiri di depan SD Kunugigaoka, mencari Nagisa dan Kanzaki ada beberapa hal yang ia tanyakan-

-soal Manami.

Sebuah bola sepak melesat kearahnya, Karma sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menyadari benda bulat itu, secepat kilat ia menahan bola itu sebelum menghantam wajahnya.

"Hwa Ojii-chan gomen! Aku menendangnya terlalu keras!" seorang bocah bersurai raven dan bermata merkuri mendekatinya, ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya, mata merkurinya itu "Ah, ya tidak apa," kata Karma kemudian memberikan bola itu kepada bocah itu "Oi Sachie cepat minta maaf dulu sama Ojiichan ini, kasian 'kan hampir kena mukanya!" seru bocah lelaki itu "Ehh tapi 'kan, Ito-kun duluan yang tendang!" ah, satu lagi, surai merah dan iris merkuri?

Tunggu. Itu mirip dirinya.

Anak perempuan itu mendekat "Gomennasai," katanya pelan, Karma mengangguk "Ano sa, ada yang mau kutanyakan pada kalian berdua..," kata Karma "Ada apa Ojii-chan?" tanya bocah yang laki-laki itu "Nama lengkap kalian siapa?" tanya Karma "Okuda Akyo dan Okuda Sachie, ada yang salah?" tanya Sachie, Karma tertegun sesaat "W-Warui, tapi, ayah kalian siapa?" tanya Karma, kedua bocah itu saling pandang, kemudian menatap Karma lagi "Hm.. maa.. aku tidak tau kalau soal itu, kami tidak pernah bertemu ayah, kata Mama sih, Papa sibuk tapi... waktu dengar-dengar Mama lagi ngobrol sama Akari-baasan katanya Papa dan Mama cerai," kata Akyo.

Mata merkurinya membelalak.

"So-Souka, etto menurut kalian.. kenapa bisa cerai?" tanya Karma lagi "Kalo menurutku sih... Mereka terlibat konflik rumah tangga, dan kalau ditanya yang minta cerai siapa pasti Papa... habis Mama... cinta banget sama Papa, iya nggak Chie?" tanya Akyo, Sachie mengangguk "Kalau ditanya soal Papa, Mama matanya pasti akan bersinar-sinar, kata Mama, Papa itu cowok paling cakep dan keren, pintar juga cerdas!" kata Sachie "Yah, cuman dengar sih, tapi kalau ketemu kayaknya aku bakal senang," kata Akyo.

"Apa kalian membenci Papa kalian?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Karma membuat keduanya terdiam "Yah, enggak juga, maksudku, Papa juga orang tua kami... mungkin kami akan sempat tidak suka padanya karena sudah melukai Mama, tapi ya..,"

Karma menunduk dalam-dalam.

 _Sungguh, ia menceraikan wanita yang salah_

* * *

 _Kediaman Okuda, Malam Hari  
_

"Hari ini makannya apa?" tanya Sachie "Hm, ini ada Okonomiyaki buat makanan penutupnya ada cheesecake stoberi!" kata Manami "Yes Stroberi lagi~," kata Sachie melompat, Manami tertawa "Aku heran kenapa kamu suka banget sama stroberi, padahal aku nggak begitu suka lho," kata Akyo "Selera orang 'kan beda-beda, bisa aja aku suka stroberi karena Papa..," kata Sachie.

Mendengar kata Papa, Akyo mengingat sesuatu.

"Mama kenal om-om yang rambutnya merah?" tanya Akyo "R-Rambut merah?" tanya Manami "Iya, siapa namanya Kyou? Akabane.. Karma.. Ah, Karma-ojiichan Mama kenal?" tanya Sachie "K-Karma-kun? Kalian bertemu dengannya?" tanya Manami "Iya, tadi dekat SD.. katanya titip salam buat Mama... teman lama Mama ya?" tanya Akyo "Tapi rambut sama matanya mirip sama aku lho," kata Sachie, Manami tersenyum paksa "A-Ah.. iya.. m-mungkin mirip saja kali?" tanya Manami gugup.

Akyo dan Sachie saling pandang "Kami nggak begitu tau.. tapi Karma-ojiichan Papa kita bukan 'sih?" tanya Akyo, Manami terdiam "A-Aa..,"

Sachie memegang tangan Manami "Sudah Ma, jangan dipaksakan, kalau memang belum waktunya cerita tidak apa-apa, kita juga nggak mau Mama keliatan seperti ini, nah! Ayo makan dulu!" kata Sachie, Manami tersenyum "Terima Kasih sayang, Mama masih butuh waktu..,"

"Iya, Tidak Apa-apa..,"

* * *

 _6 tahun Kemudian, kelas 1-A SMP Kunugigaoka  
_

"SACHIE!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Shiota Ito di ambang pintu "Ito-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya, ia baru selesai membereskan berkas bersama Ayumi, tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh-ehm-pacarnya "A-Aku dapat telepon... enggak.. itu tenangin dulu Akyo!" seru Ito "Akyo? Dia kenapa?" tanya Sachie "Dia bertengkar sama Hiro!" kata Ito lagi "EH!? L-Lalu ada apa dengan telepon!?" tanya Sachie "Sudah, beresin dulu si Akyo! Tahu sendiri kalau sudah bertengkar bagaimana!" kata Ito lagi sambil menarik lengan Sachie "Ayumi-chan tolong ya!" seru Sachie, Ayumi mengangguk.

"Okuda Akyo itu kalau nggak salah bisa sampai banting kursi 'kan? Ada apa ya?"

Secepat kilat Sachie membuka pintu, waktu yang tepat, sebelum Akyo menusuk Hiro dengan _cutter_ yang ia bawa "Akyo! Stop!" seru Sachie, ia menahan saudaranya dari belakang, ia mengunci lengan Akyo "Hentikan! Hentikan! Akyo cukup! Kau kenapa!?" tanya Sachie "DIAM! LEPASKAN AKU! ANAK BRENGSEK INI PANTAS MENDAPAT LUKA! BERANINYA KAU MENGEJEK MAMA!" seru Akyo.

Oh, soal Mamanya.

Ito menoleh oh tidak tidak kalau soal Mamanya, Sachie bisa lepas kendali juga "Eh?"

"DIA MENGATAI MAMA JALANG! DIA MENGATAI MAMA PEREMPUAN MESUM! DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU!? ANAK BERMARGA ASANO ITU BEGINI YA!?" tanya Akyo, ia semakin liar, meski agak marah, Sachie menahannya "Panggil Gakushuu-sensei!" seru Akane, Shiraishi mengangguk dan berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah "Stop! Kyo-kun stop! Marah seperti ini akan membuatmu mendapat masalah!" kata Mayumi mencoba menenangkannya "PERSETAN DENGAN MASALAH!" serunya "AKYO!"

Sachie menamparnya "Akyo, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini Mama bisa kecewa, kau juga mencoreng nama keluarga kita Akyo.. hentikan," kata Sachie, Akyo mulai menenangkan dirinya, pandangannya masih melekat kepada anak berambut pirang di depannya, suara derap kaki semakin jelas mendekat, datang Asano Gakushuu bersama dengan Shiraishi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Semua saling tatap.

"Ikut ke ruangan saya, sekarang,"

* * *

 _Ruang Kepala Sekolah  
_

"Jadi Asano-kun, apa motifmu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Okuda-kun?" tanya Gakushuu menatap putranya, yang ditanya hanya menunduk "Aku hanya.. ingin bercanda sedikit," kata Hiro "Bercanda? Kau pikir mengejek orang tua itu bercanda?" tanya Ito, pandangannya menggelap, ia ikut Akyo dan Sachie, untuk menjaga Akyo.

Gakushuu menghela nafas "Okuda-kun, kau juga terlalu liar... cukup lapor guru untuk urusan seperti ini,ya?" tanya Gakushuu lagi "Lapor? Memang mereka akan percaya? Apalagi jika aku melaporkan anak kepala sekolah yang melakukannya, jujur saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya kecuali Nagisa-sensei dan Yukiko-sensei, yang lainnya tidak mau mendapat masalah berhadapan denganmu karena itu mereka memilih diam dan menyalahkan kami yang tak bersalah," kata Akyo, pandangannya serius.

"Begini sebelumnya ada telepon,"

Ito angkat bicara "Iya, mereka bilang.. Nenek dan Kakek kalian meninggal."

"Nenek..? Kakek...?"

* * *

 _Pemakaman 05.47 P.M.  
_

Menatap peti yang lama kelamaan tertimbun tanah, Manami mengusap air matanya, Sachie menatap dengan pandangan kosong sementara Akyo masih memegang payung tanpa bergeming sedikitpun "Istirahat yang tenang, ya," kata Manami, Sachie mengelus batu nisan itu "Semoga kalian bahagia disana," kata Sachie, Akyo mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Manami,"

Menatap dua orang di depannya, Manami tertegun "Ibu.. Ayah..," Sachie menatap bingung, Ibu? Ayah? Mungkinkah dari keluarga Papanya dulu yang bercerai?

"Kalian datang, terima kasih," kata Manami "Tidak masalah.. boleh kami berbicara denganmu sebentar? Ini penting," kata Nyonya Akabane ia mendelik kearah Sachie dan Akyo, disebelah mereka ada Mayumi, Ito, Akane dan Shiraishi "Tidak masalah, kami pergi," kata Akyo yang mengerti, membawa Sachie kearah teman-temannya.

Memastikan anak-anak itu cukup jauh, Tuan Akabane memulai "...Jadi.. begini, apa kau sudah dengar kabar Karma?" tanyanya "Aku.. tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengannya..," kata Manami "Begitu.. aku sangat minta maaf atas tindakannya selama ini terhadapmu.. kudengar... ia baru keluar dari penjara," kata Nyonya Akabane, Manami membelalakan matanya "...Penjara? Dia kenapa?" tanya Manami "Kalau tidak salah Ryouma-kun dan Hazama-san yang melaporkannya, setelah mendengar cerita darimu itu..," kata Tuan Akabane.

"..Maaf,"

Tuan dan Nyonya Akabane menggeleng "Kau melakukan tindakan yang tepat, jangan khawatir, dia memang pantas mendapatkan semuanya... tetapi katanya setelah keluar penjara..,"

"Keadaannya kritis.., tetapi tidak ada rumah sakit yang mau menerimanya, ia juga menolak kami biayai..," kata Tuan Akabane.

Tidak disangka, keduanya membungkuk dalam "Tolong, kami tidak ingin dia mati..,"

Telepon Manami berdering, Sugino Tomohito, ia memang tidak melihat temannnya itu di sekitar.

 _"Manami-san? Aku menemukan Karma tergeletak di jalan! Sekarang dia sudah ada di Rumah Sakit Kota A!"_

* * *

 _Rumah Sakit kota A  
_

Sachie dan Akyo yang bingung ditinggal bersama Akari dan Nagisa.

Manami, Tuan Akabane dan Nyonya Akabane langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit itu "Oh! Profesor Okuda! Mencari siapa?"- Ririka, salah satu juniornya yang bekerja disana menananyainya "A-Akabane Karma..? Dia kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Manami "Hm.. masih masuk IGD, keadaannya parah sekali.. kurus kering, dan kurasa dia hampir dehidrasi..," kata Ririka.

Setelah berterima kasih, Manami dan kedua orang bermarga Akabane itu langsung masuk ke IGD, untung Manami memiliki izin.

Melihat Tomohito di satu kursi, Manami bergegas menhampirinya "Tomohito-kun, Karma bagaimana?" tanya Manami "Ahh entahlah.. coba kau lihat, aku sangat prihatin..," kata Tomohito, tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya, Manami mengangguk, memakai masker dan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Karma-kun.. bertahanlah!"

* * *

 _Ruangan 087 Rumah Sakit Kota A_

"Ugh..," mata merkurinya terbuka.

"Selamat Pagi Akabane-san! Namaku Ririka Ichijou, aku suster utama ruangan ini!" katanya tersenyum, Karma terdiam sesaat "Begini suster, saya tidak punya uang jadi kalau kau mau kau boleh mengeluarkanku-,"

"Eh? Akabane-san itu, sudah lunas lho, pembayarannya, sampai sembuh 7 bulan kedepan.., memang sih, nggak bangun-bangun,"

Karma mengerjap "Aku? Tidak bangun-bangun? Dan.. siapa yang melunasi biayanya?" tanya Karma "Iyaa, Akabane-san itu sudah hampir tidak sadar 3 bulan lho.. tidur terus, namun karena Profesor Okuda nggak menyerah kau akhirnya bisa selamat! Oh ya, yang melunasi tagihannya juga Profesor Manami lho!" kata Ririka, Karma kaget "Okuda... Okuda Manami?" tanya Karma.

Ririka mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kau kedatangan tamu, aku tinggal sebentar ya!" Ririka melengos pergi, bersamaan dengan itu, dua orang anak masuk ke dalam "Etto.. Kalian siapa ya?" tanya Karma kebingungan "Okuda Akyo dan Okuda Sachie, Karma-ojichan lupa?" tanya Sachie, Karma melihat mereka sebentar "Oh.. kalian.. ada apa?" tanya Karma "Sebelumnya kami mau kasih buah ini, selamat juga sudah melewati proses penyembuhan," kata Sachie sambil meletakkan keranjang yang berisi buah dan beberapa camilan berasa stroberi.

"Kenapa Stroberi?" tanya Karma.

"Karena, Karma-Ojiichan suka iya 'kan?" tanya Akyo "Memang benar sih... tapi kenapa?" tanya Karma balik "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Karma-ojiichan," ucap Sachie "Secara garis besar sih, pertanyaan kita sama," kata Akyo "Pertanyaan..?"

Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk "Karma-ojiichan itu.. Papa kami 'kan?"

Melihat pandangan serius keduanya, Karma hanya bisa menghela nafas "Ya, aku ayah kalian yang tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali, aku ini orang terhina yang pernah ada-,"

"Syukurlah benar!"

Karma menoleh kearah keduanya "Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Karma "Kami memastikannya, setelah mencari beberapa file lama punya Mama kami ketemu dulu marga Mama Akabane, setelah cerai Okuda, waktu pemakaman Nenek dan Kakek juga Nyonya dan Tuan Akabane datang, ya, awalnya aku masih ragu tapi untung sekarang benar," kata Sachie "Haa, aku sih, dari awal sudah menduga, habisnya kau suka banget stroberi," kata Akyo.

 _Jika kalian bertanya kepada Karma, siapa orang terbodoh. Itulah dirinya sendiri._

* * *

 _Kamar 087, Rumah Sakit A, Malam Hari 1:20  
_

Sekali lagi cek esok pagi dan Karma boleh pulang.

Membuka kelopak matanya, Karma menoleh sebentar, ada suara gemerisik di kamar mandinya, begitu pintu dibuka itu menampakkan seorang Okuda Manami yang baru selesai mandi.

"K-K-Karma-kun! Kupikir kau sudah tidur!" kata Manami.

Karma menggeleng, menatapnya yang hanya dalam balutan handuk itu membuat Karma ingin melompat-

 _Ingat posisimu Karma._

"Kenapa kau ada disini malam-malam begini? Baru mandi juga?" tanya Karma, Manami mengerjap "Ah, aku tiap malam selalu kesini kok.. hanya saja mungkin Karma-kun sudah tidur, jadi tidak tau," kata Manami kemudian masuk ke dalam tirai untuk berganti baju, Karma menelan salivanya sambil menatap kaki Manami yang terlihat "Ah, Begitu,"

 _Ah, tidak juga, kalau dia setiap malam kesini Karma selalu tau,,_

Selesai mengganti bajunya, Manami keluar dan menaruh pakaian kotornya "Ehm, kurasa Karma-kun butuh tidur, sudah malam?" tanya Manami, namun ucapannya tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang surai merah, justru dia menatap Manami intens, ia menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai keatas-lihatlah, bekas wanita yang dulu ia caci maki seenaknya, bekas wanita yang ia sakiti tiap harinya, wanita yang ia khianati, ia injak-harga diri maupun batinnya, ia lukai dan masih tetap merawatnya.

Hingga kini.

Dosa apa yang membuat Karma sampai lupa diri? Dosa apa yang membuat Karma sampai menceraikan wanita setulus dirinya?

Kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar, bahwa Manamilah orang yang ia butuhkan? Orang yang selalu ada disisinya, orang yang tetap mencintainya meskipun perlakuan kejamnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Karma

"Apanya?" tanya Manami balik

"Kenapa kau tetap merawatku, menjagaku..?" tanya Karma lagi.

Manami terdiam sejenak, menatap Karma sejenak sebelum tersenyum,

"Karena aku mencintaimu,"

Karma turun dari kasurnya, mendorong Manami ke dinding ruangan itu "E-Ehh Karma-kun? Kau kenapa? Karma-kun?" tanya Manami, Karma memegang kedua bahunya, pandangannya yang awalnya menatap Manami sinis sekarang melembut "Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Karma, Manami hanya terdiam "Entahlah..," katanya, Karma memeluknya, aneh, rasanya hangat, ia menangis.

"Maafkan aku,"

* * *

 _Kediaman Akabane  
_

"Karma!"

Nyonya Akabane memeluknya, putranya itu akhirnya kembali ke rumah "Aku pulang," kata Karma singkat "Kau ini! Kami sangat khawatir padamu!" kata Tuan Akabane sambil mengusap kepala putra semata wayangnya itu "Maafkan aku..," kata Karma "Sudahlah yang penting kau tidak apa-apa.., bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal disini dulu?" tanya Nyonya Akabane, Karma mengangguk "Setidaknya sampai aku bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri," kata Karma.

"Itu mudah, nanti saja dipikirnya, Sachie-chan, Akyo-kun, Manami-chan ayo masuk!" kata Nyonya Akabane melihat 3 orang lain di ambang pintu.

"Tidak Perlu, habis ini aku ada latihan sama teman," kata Akyo menggeleng "Aku ada janji dengan Ito-kun," kata Sachie, Manami tersenyum "Proyek dengan Takebayashi-kun masih belum selesai, maaf," kata Manami.

Sachie kemudian memeluk Nyonya Akabane "Tapi nanti kami kesini kok, janji..," kata Sachie, Akyo mengangguk "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu,"

Karma menatap kosong ketiga orang itu.

"Karma? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tuan Akabane setelah mereka pergi "Aku hanya berpikir... jika aku sekarang menikah dengannya lagi.. apa aku dapat membahagiakan mereka...? Bersama Sachie dan Akyo juga..," Karma sedikit ragu "Manami-chan bilang masih mau kok, membangun keluarga denganmu lagi," kata Nyonya Akabane "Ditambah, Sachie dan Akyo juga menerimamu 'kan?" tanya Tuan Akabane.

"Jangan Ragu, Kau tau yang terbaik bukan?"

* * *

 _4 Tahun Kemudian_

Karma memang hebat, setuju?

Baru 4 tahun, kini perusahaan miliknya kembali berdiri, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, belajar dari kesalahan kini para karyawan mulai berdatangan, ekonomi Karma membaik, ia juga dapat membeli rumah sendiri, tekadang ia mampir ke SMA Kunugigaoka untuk melihat Sachie dan Akyo, mereka kini sudah besar dan pintar, cerdas.

Hari ini, Karma, Manami, Sachie, Akyo, Ito, Akane, Mayumi, Shiraishi, Nagisa, Akari, Tomohito dan Yukiko berkumpul di taman untuk merayakan hanami tahun ini, hubungan Karma dan Manami membaik, bersama Sachie dan Akyo? Jangan ditanya, mereka akrab sekali, apalagi kalau sudah soal jahil, berhati-hatilah jika kau bertemu mereka di jalan.

Menatap Manami sebentar, Karma menyentuh wajahnya.

"Karma-kun ada apa?" tanya Manami.

Ah, benar, sekarang saatnya.

"Tutup matamu," kata Karma, sementara yang lain sibuk melihat bunga, Karma sibuk menatap Manami "Hm?" tanyanya, Manami menutup matanya, kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di jari manisnya, begitu membuka mata cincin berwarna perak terpasang disana, Manami mengerjap menatap Karma "Ini..?" tanyanya, masih tidak percaya, Karma menggaruk kepalanya "Yah, kupikir sudah waktunya..,"

"...Maukah kau kembali.. hidup bersamaku? Memulainya dari awal?"

"Bohong,"

"Ini Serius,"

Manami langsung melompat kearah Karma, menangis "Tentu saja aku mau," katanya, Karma tersenyum lalu menggendongnya "Ekhem, nampaknya ada yang rujuk nih," suara Tomohito dibelakangnya mengejutkan Karma dan Manami "Ara~ Sesuai peraturan dong~ Rujuk minta bayaran~," kata Yukiko "Minta traktiran~," kata Kayano, Karma nyengir.

"Nggak,"

Kemudian dengan Manami digendongannya ia kabur "Oiii! Tunggu!"

Manami tertawa kemudian langsung mencium Karma, membuat lelaki besurai merah itu terdiam sesaat, mukanya super-merah.

"OY! MINTA TRAKTIRAN!"

"NGGAK!"

 **xXxXx**

 **OWARI-BENERAN**

 **Yah untung yang ini udah dibikin sekuelnya :v tinggal tunggu yang lain mwahahaha,**

 **Kalau ada yang bilang 'Selesein dulu satu cerita' Udah selese**

 **Di Otak. Bukan di Kompi.**

 **Betewe Kok saia baper ya baca cerita sendiri? Yha whateverlah**

 **Yah! Segini dulu bacotannya GUDBAY DAN SEMOGA PUAS DENGAN SEKUEL ABAL INI WHAAHAHAH**

 **SFC Out!**


End file.
